guardians_of_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Quintessence/Life-Force element
Quintessence or known as Life-Force is the fifth and main element in origin. History Quintessence, also known as Life-Force , or energy, was the fifth known classical element, like water, fire , earth, or air , only quintessence was described at the power of life and heart, like bio electricity, or life power, myth has it , that quintessence is contained within electricity or lightning it's contained in anything with electricity, quintessence, described as the stuff of life, can bring things to life or animate objects if hit in target, quintessence is also a concussive powerful force, ripped or burned from the universe's solar system of energy, it is slightly also described as magic, as it can create or do many other things. The 5th dragon, had discovered this element when it combinded each of the other elements together,. If A guardian possesses this element, they hold all other elements as one. Information According to ancient and medieval science, aether (Greek αἰθήρ aithēr), also spelled æther or ether, is the material that fills the region of the Universe above the terrestrial sphere. Mythological origins Quintessence (mythology) The word αἰθήρ (aithēr) in Homeric Greek means pure, fresh or clear", imagined in Greek mythology to be the pure essence where the gods lived and which they breathed, analogous to the air breathed by mortals (also personified as a deity Aether, the son of Erebus and Nyx). It corresponds to the concept of आकाश (akaskh) in Hindu philosophy and is linked to Brihaspati (or the planet Jupiter) and the center direction of the compass. It is related to αἴθω "to incinerate, also intransitive "to burn, to shine" (related is the name Aithiopes (Ethiopians), meaning people with a burnt (black) visage. See also Empyrean. Fifth element Aristotle included aether in the system of the classical elements of Ionian philosophy as the "fifth element" (the quintessence), on the principle that the four terrestrial elements were subject to change and moved naturally in straight lines while no change had been observed in the celestial regions and the heavenly bodies moved in circles. In Aristotle's system aether had no qualities (was neither hot, cold, wet, or dry), was incapable of change (with the exception of change of place), and by its nature moved in circles. Medieval scholastic philosophers granted aether changes of density, in which the bodies of the planets were considered to be more dense than the medium which filled the rest of the universe. Robert Fludd stated that the aether was of the character that it was "subtler than light". Fludd cites the 3rd century view of Plotinus, concerning the aether as penetrative and non-material. See also Arche. Abilities: *Life-Force Mannipulation - Generate and manipulate all types of force or energy *Wield Absolute Energy *Projects a force-field of pink energy *Release blinding light from the heart *Channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and enter the Guardians *Create lightning bolts (Quintessence) *Bring electrical appliances to life through Quintessence *Open and close holes in the veil *Open folds in time and space *Teleportation *Track down the other guardians via the aurameres *Superhuman Strength *Create Astral Drops *Patch into radio signals *Reveal the true form of another *Create powerless copies of the heart *magical phemonena *empathic abilities *read minds, comunicate and contact the same personality from animals *Create water out of thin air *Manipulate water *Use water to grab hold of objects *Create force-fields through water *Create shapes that can manipulate at will *Freeze objects *Create water bubbles that can travel underwater *Create physical embodiments of herself *Evaporate beings at will *Mind Control *Change the colour of fabric *foresee the future in various fluids and liquid dreams *conjour rain from clouds *change the physical appearance on anyone *Create balls of fire *Create large wild-fire *Throw blasts of heat energy (Heat Waves) *Extinguish fire *Breathe fire *Throw whirling discs of fire and heat *Absorb the heat of her opponents *Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles *Shoot pinpoint flames with her finger *Sense sources of heat *Manipulate temperature by thought *Melt objects by multiplying it's heat *Contact the other guardians through telepathy *Contact ex-guardians through telepathy *Read, Project and Perceive thoughts of others *Control plants, trees, grass and their growth and structure *Throw bolts of green energy *Manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, etc. *Create earthquakes *Create drenches *Form avalanches and mudslides *Levitate and throw rocks *The ability of Green-Speaking *Communicate the location of vegetation *Manipulate metal *Telekinesis *Pyrokinesis. *Astrall Projection *Hold telekinetic barriers and throw fire pulses of energy *heal wounds *make metal soft and melt *change from her normal self to her guardian self without having wings and costume *wishes to herself *Manipulate aspects of said element *Convert her breath into weapons *Move objects at will *Conjure clouds *Create soundproof rooms *Create windstorms and tornadoes *Control temperature of air *Freeze people and objects *Create air bubbles for traveling underwater *Super-Hearing abilities *Recall other peoples memories *Read the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes *Become invisible *Use Empathic Precognition (Also seen as Premonitions)